filthy_bones_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Cats Wiki: Editing Policy
Note: copy/paste of another rules. I will edit it later. This page is dedicated to outlining the rules and policies of the Battle Cats Wiki. It is recommended that all new users visit this page to ensure an understanding of the rules in place. '''(à réécrire --> UT wiki) '''Staff They are the ones who will help you to achieve your task. Don't hesitate to ask them if you're willing for help. But be ensure before that they are active - click on "Wiki Activity" to see the last edits. Code of Conduct * Be kind with everybody on the wiki. We all have different personalities and you have to respect the whole community even if sometimes you don't agree with it. * Do not lie when somebody asks for help, furthermore, do not scam. This will result into a perma-ban. * NSFW content are obviously not allowed. Do you really laugh at those gross jokes? * Do not manhandle anyone. Nobody deserves it. Guideline of Editing Each page has its own structure. Read and learn it before editing. Do not: * Vandalize pages. Vandalism includes false information, content deletion, adding random content or category, spam, memes... * Create pages without consent of the admins, especially when there is a new release. We're aware of the new content, if we don't add it, it's for good reason: either we haven't enough information, or we're waiting to not miss with the current set-up. * Create empty pages. A page is judged empty when there is no relevent picture, or stats when it comes to Units. When creating a new page, please add categories to make sure we could get back to easily. Learn more about creating a new page. (doit renvoyer below) * Create new categories, nor add pages to categories that they do not belong to. * Add unnecessary trivia, or any information that belong to rumors. Especially, do not add "Community content", like: "this level is considered like one of the hardest for the players". The wiki is about objective and official content. If you want to talk about your personal feelings, do it on your user page (blog post) or in Reddit. * Change any way of organization or terminology used on the wiki without the seal of approval of our staffs. * Add pointless images to the gallery. By pointless, it means: it doesn't belong to the official files (fanarts), it doesn't add any relevant information (description, picture...). If you have any doubt, upload them in a Blog Post. 'About creating a new page' Whenever a new update is out in the Japanese version, a bunch of stub pages are randomly created by the community. They are often nearly empty, with only one or two sentances to introduce the new feature, and without categories, resulting in doubloons created after. This is way we ask you to let the staff add those new pages please. If you want to help, there are a lot of other stuff to do here, as fixing grammar typos, add strategies for stages... If you really want to add a new page, please read those short basic instructions before. Cat Unit * Check the Category:Cat Unit, Category:RARITY Cats (Special, Rare...) and the Cat Release Order to make sure your page isn't already here. * When creating your page, please start by adding the Stub template. The team will remove the "stub" state later. * Start by: Name of the cat (japanese script, en translation) is a rarity of the cat unlocked by (choose one of the following) playing the Rare Cat Capsule, when clearing ... stage, etc. It is currently only available in the Japanese version/ It is currently unimplemented in the English version. * After that, add the Cat Appearance template and fill it with normal and evolved name, and true form name if it exists. Add pictures by typing the name of your picture (example: picture.png) in the propper fields (make sure you before). If you don't have any picture of the cat, type "Unknown.jpg" in the propper fields. * Add the stats template and fill it with the stats on battlecats.spica.net. * Don't forget to add references at the bottom (URL of the unit in spica.net) then the Cats template. * See Cat Structure for further details. Enemy Unit * Check the Category:Enemy Units, Category:Color Enemies (Red, Angel, Aliens...) to make sure your page isn't already here. * When creating your page, please start by adding the Stub template. The team will remove the "stub" state later. * Start by: Name of the enemy (japanese script, en translation) is a (color + enemy) that appears in (name of the first stage encountered). It is currently only available in the Japanese version/ It is currently unimplemented in the English version. * After that, add the Enemy Info template and fill it with its name, and File:Unknown.jpg between 2 [ ]. * Add the stats template and fill it with the stats on battlecats.spica.net. * Don't forget to add references at the bottom (URL of the unit in spica.net) then the Enemies template. * See Enemy Structure for further details. Regular Stage Event Stage Chat and Forum Rules The rules remain the same as previously stated: be a nice cat! Category:Main